Team Meeting
by LemonJuicer
Summary: The Justice League have triumphed over evil once again. How will they celebrate though? The powerful yet gorgeous ladies of the team know exactly how they want to party. Graphic Smut/Lemon. One-shot. OOC. PWP. (Inspired by one of Smutgasm's fics) A little bit of love.


5 members of the Justice League were all sitting in the central hub of the watchtower, waiting for the final 2 members, who were easily the most important part of this process, to arrive. Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and even Batman were all waiting for the final participants.

It had become somewhat of a tradition now. One time, after they had defeated Doomsday yet again, Hawkgirl suggested an idea to help them celebrate and now, whenever they overcome another huge threat, they do this to relax and have fun.

"Oh boys." Hawkgirl called as she strutted in, Wonder Woman strutting next to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I'd wait all day for you two." Flash commented with a stupid grin on his face as the two ladies took their place in the middle of the room.

"Say, Shayera. Why don't we give these men a show today? You know how they are, always so easy to turn on." Wonder Woman suggested. She gave Batman a small wink and even with his stoic response (which was none at all), she knew that he enjoyed this as much as everyone else.

"What is it you had in mind?" Hawkgirl asked, turning to Wonder Woman now.

Wonder Woman just smirked before placing her hands on Hawkgirl's waist and swaying her hips. Hawkgirl got the idea quickly and began moving her hips herself, placing her hands on Diana's waist. The women continued to dance as the rest of the superheroes got up and formed a circle around them, getting their own view of what was going on.

"God Shayera, you are so hot." Lantern said as the ladies got more into their dancing.

They were grinding on each other now, sending their hands all over each others' bodies, with Diana's mainly finding themselves in Hawkgirl's hair and Hawkgirl's mainly finding themselves on Diana's firm, round ass. Flash kept whooping and hollering at them with the more intimate they got, and as they did that, everyone else in league's pants were getting tighter and tighter.

All their cocks became rock hard when Hawkgirl brought her lips to Wonder Woman's. Diana didn't resist at all, she actually pulled Shayera in closer. They made out hot and heavily, they didn't even notice the men had all brought out their cocks and started jerking themselves off. Yes, even Batman.

"Flash." Hawkgirl said when she broke the kiss. "You mind helping us out? These clothes are so tight on me and Diana."

"God, you two really know how to slut it up." Flash said. "I'm on it." Within seconds, Flash had zipped around them and the ladies' costumes were scattered on the floor.

"Thank you Wally. Just for that, you get to be first." Shayera gave Diana one last hot pash on the lips before heading to Flash, getting on her knees and taking his cock in her fist. She jerked him off for a bit, enjoying the giddy expression on his face before taking him in her mouth and sucking him off.

"J'onn, I haven't tasted you in a while." Wonder Woman said, beckoning Manhunter over with her finger. "Get over here."

Manhunter, hovered over to her as she got on knees and wasted no time in licking the entire underside of J'onn's cock before taking him in her own mouth.

"Thank you Wonder Woman." J'onn groaned. "You are always so...ohh." He groaned again heavily as Wonder Woman bobbed her head back and forth, taking him past her lips again and again.

Both Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were sucking on cocks now, and they both loved the taste of each one. Flash, being more eager, already had precum dripping onto Hawkgirl's tongue and had his hand on the back of her head. He was thrusting his hips, only gently at first, but the longer it went on, the harder and faster he thrust. His hand was forcing Hawkgirl's head onto his cock as he began fucking her mouth, eventually getting so deep as to be fucking her throat. He had to control his speed, and currently felt like he was going pretty slowly but to Hawkgirl, he was pounding into her throat. Both of his hands found their way on her head and gripping her hair tightly as he didn't let up for a second, making Hawkgirl give up on what she was doing and just let Flash fuck her.

And being Flash, it didn't take long for him to cum. He was unloading spurt after spurt of his sticky load down Hawkgirl's throat soon, and she managed to swallow every last bit of it. It was delicious.

Flash's cock left her mouth, giving her exactly one second to take a breath before she felt another cock invade her mouth. She looked up and saw it was Green Lantern. Before she could pull herself off and protest, his hand was on her head and pushing his cock into her mouth.

"Oh Shayera. You're a-fucking-mazing." Lantern moaned.

Hawkgirl just went with it and started swirling her tongue around his cock.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was still working her own magic on Manhunter's manhood, with him only lightly pushing her onto his cock. She also had two other cocks in her hands. Batman's and Superman's. She was jerking them both off while deepthroating Manhunter eagerly.

Wonder Woman was getting hot. She loved having this thick rod in her mouth but now her nether lips were also aching for something. She pulled off of J'onn with a pop and looked past him, to see Hawkgirl giving Green Lantern a blowjob while she fingered her wet and desperate pussy.

"J'onn, why don't you go over and fuck Shayera for a bit? It looks like she needs it. I'll have these two to keep me company." Diana said, still pumping the two heroes' cocks. Manhunter nodded and left to go take care of Hawkgirl.

"Alright Bruce, on the floor. Clark, behind me. I need two thick cocks inside me and I need them now." Diana ordered as she got on fours. Batman and Superman looked at each other for a second before doing as she said, Batman lying on the floor in front of her and Superman on his knees behind her.

Wonder Woman smirked as she took Bruce's cock in her hand again.

Superman, gripped her hips and slowly pushed himself inside her, making her let out a loud moan as he buried himself. "Oh gods, this feel so good. The only thing that could make it better is a nice cock to suck on."

Batman stared at her, while Superman began pumping into her, having her face form into a beautiful look of pleasure.

Getting fucked by Superman always hurt a little, he was the man of steel but Wonder Woman could take it. She just always wondered how hard it would be for Lois.

Wonder Woman smiled and engulfed his cock in her mouth. Bruce always tasted the best somehow. She moaned as she sucked and was fucked relentlessly, having her tits sway back and forth trying to keep focused on Batman's cock but finding that to be nearly impossible with the cock that kept hitting so many points of pleasure inside of her.

The same thing was happening to Hawkgirl. She was riding Manhunter reverse-cowgirl style and sucking Lantern off the best that she could. She covered his cock with saliva while she coated Manhunter's with her juices, constantly moaning on Lantern's cock and sending strong vibrations through it.

"Your pussy...it's too tight." J'onn groaned as Hawkgirl bounced on him, getting a good view of her firm ass from his position. "I'm at my limit. I'm going to cum."

"Diana." Superman moaned. "I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming deep inside your soaking pussy."

Both women moaned in response, not stopping on the cocks that they had in their mouths. Superman had a few more pumps before letting loose inside Diana, filling her up with his hot spunk, with J'onn doing the exact same to Hawkgirl, having her sweet pussy get flooded with his cum.

Superman pulled out of Wonder Woman and she pulled off of Batman. She crawled forward until she was straddling him and leaned down to kiss him heavily. He reciprocated, forcing his tongue into her mouth and them having a heated kissing session, all while she was grinding her pussy against Batman's cock.

"I want you to fuck me Bruce." Wonder Woman said when she pulled away and looked down at him. "I want your cock deep inside of me, and I want your cum even deeper."

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't even be able to think straight." Batman said, and caused her to grin widely.

"You better." She said before impaling herself on top of him. She moaned wildly as she began bouncing on top of him, forcing herself onto his cock again and again, loving the way he stretched out her dripping pussy.

Hawkgirl had stood up and was right in front of Lantern.

"Fuck me John." She demanded. "I want you inside my pussy so badly."

"Anything for you." Lantern said and lifted her up, with her giggling and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He thrust himself into her and she threw her head back in pleasure from the force that he went at. He was holding her waist securely as he continued to fuck her mercilessly, grunting along with her uncontrollable moans. Hawkgirl looked deeply into Lantern's eyes before smashing her lips into his, kissing him just as intensely as he was pounding into her. While their tongues were battling with each other, Hawkgirl felt another pair of hands on her asscheeks and them being slowly spread apart. The bulbous head that pushed into her pucker, could only be Superman's. No one else's cock felt that hard.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Hawkgirl moaned as she felt her ass get completely filled. Superman went slow at first but quickly brought up the pace and had Hawkgirl sandwiched between the two men in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Oh Superman...John...Superman...John...Fuck!" She didn't even know what to say, so she just kept moaning intangible nonsense while she was thoroughly and roughly fucked into ecstasy.

"Bruce! Fuck, I love your cock!" Wonder Woman moaned as she kept dropping herself onto it. Soon though, she found herself in a similar position as Hawkgirl. She felt her asscheeks get parted and stopped her bouncing to let whoever it was enter her. She bit her lip as the cock pushed into her ass and started pounding her at a quicker speed than anyone else. Flash, it had to be.

Batman decided to take control from where he was now and thrusted himself up into Wonder Woman, having her get squeezed between the two of them.

"I didn't know that Amazons could be such sluts." Flash groaned.

"Us Amazons can be whatever we want." Wonder Woman moaned. "Including whores that love to be fucked by the cock of man."

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman loved the ecstasy they were in, and couldn't take it for much longer.

"Fuck yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Just like that! Pound me! I'm so close!"

The women were pushed and thrown over the edge by the relentless poundings. Their pussies tightened as their orgasms tore throw them, somehow at the same time, and juices coated their lovers' cocks as well as their own thighs.

It was Green Lantern's turn soon after that. He groaned and pumped his load deep into Hawkgirl's cunt, filling it up even more and mixing it with her own cum juices. He pulled out and gently helped her to the floor, where she could get on all fours and continue letting Superman fuck her puckered asshole.

A little while after that, Batman found himself cumming too. He slammed himself up into Wonder Woman, making her let out an even louder moan as his thick and hot spurts of semen buried themselves deep inside of her.

"Do you want my cum Wonder Woman?" Flash asked, still filling her ass with his cock.

"Give it to me. Fill my ass like you filled Shayera's throat." Wonder Woman moaned and that one line caused him to cum again, filling her ass with his cum.

Both Batman and Flash pulled out of her, and while she was mostly satisfied, there was still one hole left to fill.

"Oh J'onn." She looked around and saw Manhunter, sporting another hard on. "Get over here. I still haven't tasted any cum down my throat just yet."

Once again, Manhunter went over to a Wonder Woman that was on her knees. She instantly started sucking him off the moment he was in front of her, desperate to taste some delicious spunk in her mouth.

"Superman, right there." Hawkgirl begged. "Cum in my ass. I fucking love it. Give it to me!" Superman didn't let up and gripped her hips tightly as he pounded her. Hawkgirl reached and started rubbing her clit. She felt herself close to cumming again. She just needed a little longer.

Superman did one last pump and shoot his cum right inside Hawkgirl's rear hole, giving her the final push she needed to cum again. Her back arched as she covered her thighs in cum once more, the feeling of ecstasy overwhelming her.

Wonder Woman took his cock deep in her throat, knowing that Manhunter was close to the edge. He rewarded her with his cum after a few more seconds with a strangled groan, finally giving her the sweet treat she had been craving. She let it sit on her tongue for a bit before swallowing it all.

All the men had been completely spent, except for two. The ladies soon saw to that.

"John," Hawkgirl said in her sultry voice. "Why don't you come here and finish this with a bang?"

"Bruce." Wonder Woman said, just as sexily. "I know you still have one last load for me."

Both women were on their knees, back to back, while Batman and Green Lantern were standing in front of them. The heroines took their cocks and jerked them off, nice and fast.

"You know where I want it, don't you John?" Hawkgirl teased. "All over my slutty little face."

"Come on Bruce." Diana goaded. "Cover my tits. Get it all over these tits that you love so much."

"I want my face covered in your cum. Give it to me."

"Your hot spunk, all over my tits. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"That's it. That's it. All over my face. Every last drop."

"I'm such a whore right now. A whore who needs your cum on her tits."

Lantern came first again, his cumming doing exactly what Hawkgirl wanted. Strings of cum shot out and landed on her pretty face, making her giggle all the way through. Batman came soon after, Wonder Woman jerking him quickly as cum rocketed out and covered her large, perfect breasts.

The women laughed and turned around to face each other. They made out with each other again before cleaning each other up. Hawkgirl, licking up the cum on Wonder Woman's breasts and Wonder Woman licking up the cum on Hawkgirl's face, only proceeding to kiss and swap each other's cum right afterwards. All the men watched on in awe.

They got up and looked at the heroes around them, all spent and satisfied.

"Thank you boys." Hawkgirl said before picking up her costume.

"Thank you." Flash muttered.

"You know, I hear that Lex plans to break out of prison." Wonder Woman said as she got her own costume. "We might be celebrating putting him away again soon."

Both heroines walked out, laughing with each other, while the other heroes stayed where they were, with everyone in the watchtower looking forward to Luthor's next escape.


End file.
